Radiant Goddess Luna
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50025 |no = 796 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 100 |animation_idle = 130 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 39, 43, 47, 51, 55, 59 |normal_distribute = 35, 13, 13, 13, 13, 13 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85 |bb_distribute = 12, 12, 11, 11, 10, 10, 9, 9, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 6, 6, 6, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A soldier who fought at the frontlines of La Veda until the very end during the great war with the gods. As the intense battle continued, Luna targeted a seemingly displeased disciple who appeared on the battlefield, as if she had been expecting this to happen. Those around her tried to cooperate by attacking as a group, but were stopped by Luna, who went after the disciple by herself. According to the accounts the witnesses left behind, she looked stronger and more divine than ever. |summon = That's the second time we fight. Once in Bariura, and one more time in La Veda. |fusion = What do you think is the purpose of me growing stronger? Think about it really well! |evolution = The time to play my part has come. Who am I, you ask? Figure it out for yourself! | hp_base = 3043 |atk_base = 1332 |def_base = 1341 |rec_base = 780 | hp_lord = 5248 |atk_lord = 1905 |def_lord = 1878 |rec_lord = 1500 | hp_anima = 5991 |rec_anima = 1302 |atk_breaker = 2103 |def_breaker = 1680 |atk_guardian = 1707 |def_guardian = 2076 |rec_guardian = 1401 |def_oracle = 1779 | hp_oracle = 4951 |rec_oracle = 1797 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Combat Wave |lsdescription = Small boost in the BB gauge fill rate & large boost to drop rate of BC produced during Spark |lsnote = 20% boost to BB gauge fill rate, 70% boost to drop rate of BC produced during Spark |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Live with no regrets! |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 33 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Phosphorus |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & recovers HP for all allies |sbbnote = Heals (2500~2800 + 19.6% of healer's Rec) HP |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50024 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}